poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath of the Future!
' Wrath of the Future!' is another film of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles, that takes place in Season 4. Summary Following the Events of Wrath of the Century, our heroes have now completely cleared up the chaos caused by the past events, however, it seems that their adventure hasn’t come to an end just yet, for someone from the future comes to them and tells them to come to year: 2074. As there is a new program some of the villains have started under a different head. Once our heroes head there, they find that they will have to join forces with some of their bitter enemies if they wanna stop the program or else it could mean the end of their world as they know it! And they also have to make a daring rescue too! Plot Opening/In the Future The film opens up in the future, where a team struggles to fight against a massive army of robots. As they are struggling to get into a communications building where they hope to get some plans from the main base where the robots come from. And so, they then hack into one of the robots and use it to drive a truck closer to the base where the whole team comes to attack and soon they kill all robots, as they sneak into the building where one of the droids then plugs into the computer and then finds out the next plan. The Big Cheese plans to use a new time machine its building to send some new robots back in time to kill off several of the team's past selves. Peterson goes back in time/Message from the Future Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Then, after the time head back to their own base they explain about the situation at hand. As one of the members then notes it will be difficult from themselves to stop the big cheese as another one suggests that they send someone to bring their past selves to their time period to have their help to destroy the big cheese. As Peterson (a white changling and the spouse of the Future Skyla) then volunteers to go. After short discussion the team decide to let Peterson go, as they then prep a new time machine of their own, a Time Portal Device. As Peterson then stands at the entrance of where the portal will open up to the past in the year 2017. As the portal opens up the Future Skyla then tells Peterson to be careful, as he then assures he will and he then jumps into the portal as it closes up. In 2017, in an alley deep in Canterlot, Peterson arrives. As he then briefly wanders down the alley but then a police car pulls up and one of the officers chases him. Until Peterson gives the drop on him and takes his gun. As he asks him what day is it. As the officer replies it's Wednesday evening on June 26th. But before Peterson can ask what year more police show up and he flees soon managing to make his escape from them as he then heads to a garbage can where he pulls out an old newspaper where he confirms he's in 2017. As he then goes off to search for the team's past selves. Meanwhile, our heroes are cleaning up the mess (From the events of Wrath of the Century). As they are also having help from Bob and his can-do crew to do so. And soon by the time the sun gets ready to set, the mess is soon cleared as most of the damaged buildings are fixed. But as they all head back, some of the Royal Guards then come in and inform them that the King requests to see them. When they come into the main room, the King, Barret, and the Princesses have been expecting them. Then, the other guards bring in Peterson. Which the team are surprised to see a white Changling. As Barret then explains Peterson wanted to see them, so the guards held him in the castle for further notice until they arrived. Skyla then notes that she's never seen a white Changling before. As Peterson explains that white changlings area rare and only come every few years and note he's from the future and he came to their time in a time portal their future selves invented and their future selves need their help to save the world. But Shining Armor is suspicious of Peterson. As Mucker then put Peterson on a lie detector to confirm his statement, and the detector finds Peterson is telling the truth. As Peterson then takes out a disk drive and then inserts into into a holoprojector where it shows a holographic message from their future selves, as they explain about the situation that they're in the future and that one of their team members has been captured by the villains in their time period. And if they don't do something about the villains' plan in their time line, then it would mean world's end as they know it. As they state they're their only hope. As the hologram shuts off. So, then the royal determine they should get going quickly. To the Future!/Meet the Future Selves Soon after our heroes prep themselves, Peterson then takes out the pad and inputs the year he came from. As Stewie praises it, while Selena is curious how different the time portal works compared to Stewie's own time machine. Peterson explains that the way it works you use a pad to open up the portal, then when you jump into it, you fly through the space-time-continuum then you arrive in the destination time. As he then presses the button in the middle of the pad and the portal opens up. Before they jump in, Mucker asks if they'll end up getting meshed together in the other end but Peterson denies it. As they all jump, as they fly through a vortex, but stop when Dudley drinks a soda, and they resume flying through the vortex but stop again when Spud eats a cupcake, and resume flying but stop a third time when Rigby scratches his nose as a fed up Peterson tells them to knock it off. As they resume flying through the vortex until they fly out of an opening and are now floating at cruising speed in their space-time-continuum itself. As everyone is impressed with how it looks as Spud bumps into something. Which Peterson explains that it was a timeline marker, as they then fly past a giant: "2019." As Peterson explains that in the STC, there's markers to show what year you're near as a giant "2020" passes by. And, after flying with style and passing more timeline markers, they soon reach the opening to the Future destination as they fly into it. In the base, the future team waits patiently as the portal then opens up and Peterson with the 2017 Team fly out (in the same style as the Delorean Time machine). As Peterson is embraced by the Future Skyla, as the 2017 Skyla is amazed with how her future self looks, as the 2017 team then start to inspect their future selves. As the Crusaders looks at their future selves and are amazed to see they have their cutie marks. (Future Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a A Blossom with a paint brush. Future Sweetie Belle's a Pink and Purple bell. Future Scootaloo's cutie mark is a purple and orange lightning bolt with a purple scooter wheel. Future Button Mash's Cutie Mark is a game controller d-pad. Future Babs' cutie mark is 3 brown seeds) And are even more amazed to see they have children of their own who are also crusaders. Hanah and Roberta even meet their future selves (who also have their cutie marks). However, the Future Twilight is nowhere to be seen. Enter the Twi-Clones/Story of Crocodilla Then, out from the shadows emerges the Diesel Squad and Bradey O'Diesel! The 2017 heroes are shocked to see them but then 2017 Double-D notices Dash-9 is acting like he's seen a ghost. And Bradey is badly scared. As the 2017 Twilight asks where her future self is just as what appears to be the Future Twilight walks out, however this Twilight has a high pitched voice. Then another Twilight (with green eyes) walks out who is joined by a third Twilight (whose hair stripes have switched sides), and then 3 more Twilights, (one: an earth pony, one: a pegasus, and one: an alicorn) walk into the room. Which renders Twilight speechless, as she does push ups over the matter as the green-eyed Twilight bonks her on the head with a hammer. And she then demands to know why there's several of her. As the high-pitched Twilight explains they're TwiClones. As the TwiClone E explains that the future Twilight was doing a cloning experiment and they're 6 of the 20 clones she successfully created. As the 2017 asks where would the Future Twilight need clones, as TwiClone P then explains that she created them because she needed help in things she normally does. As the 2017 Shining Armor asks what happened to the Future Twilight, as the Future Shining Armor explains she was captured by the villains and have taken her to the base of their leader. And that she's been tortured excruciatingly. As the 2017 Sparkles are shocked, the 2017 Barrett then asks who is their leader. As Dash-9 softly replies: "Crocodilla". But they didn't hear him clearly. In which Kraken replies he said, "Crocodilla". And explains that Dash-9 is acting the way he is because he's scared of Crocodilla. And, Pincher shares that Crocodilla and Dash-9 have had a rough time when they used to work for the same railway. As the 2017 Applejack asks what happened back then as Scor-Brein then points out F7 will tell them. As a EMD F7A Diesel Engine is standing at a window gazing out at the view as he confirms he too knew Crocodilla. And, they worked on the same railway back in Canada. It was small heritage railway, but all engines were admired by all. F7 handled the Passenger work, Dash-9 handled the small goods works while Crocodillia handled the heavy freight and Passenger work. However, Crocodillia believed that since he was bigger than the 2, he would brag he was the most important engine of the railway, as he belittled F7 and Dash-9. But more so to Dash-9 since he could only speak in French back then, and often made it his number one thing of making Dash-9 get into trouble. Which lead to heavy confusion for the railway, and Dash-9 was always left to blame, and worse of all, he didn't wanna tell anyone about because Crocodillia threatened him. But soon it started to get worse when Dash-9 had to take over F7's passenger work. As Crocodillia belittled Dash-9 to no points end, in which lead to the diesel being so nervous of screwing up that he ended in an accident, where he rear ended a freight train of Crocodillia causing him to jump the track. No one was seriously hurt but Dash-9 was sent to the repairs. And when the police came to Dash-9, he explained about all of Crocodillia's torments (he didn't feel as scared since it was police he was taking to). Realizing that all of Crocodillia's abuse was the reason for Dash-9's accidents, he was banned from the railway. However Crocodillia wasn't prepared to let Dash-9 get away with ratting him out as he tried to kill him, as he was about to shoot him with a rocket launcher car, F7 intervened and shoved Crocodillia making him misfire the rocket as it then caused a huge steal tower to collapse and left the Crocodile Electric engine trapped in a mangled metal pile. And for his crimes, he was taken to prison while Dash-9 was moved to Cartoon World Railway for his own safety. As F7 then adds that Crocodillia wasn't their friend anymore. He wasn't anyone's friend. He then escaped Prison and came back to the railway where he sent it in flames. As the 2017 Thomas asks how he escaped, as F7 explains he snuck away with an out going passenger train where he came to Diesel City as Dash-9 gave him a home in their Dieselworks. But the other engines on the railway weren't so lucky. As Dash-9 confuses that he only started the Diesel Squad because he wanted some friends to watch out for him, and his torments of Crocodillia drove him to become bad himself. But as time went on, he realized that being bad to others because of being bullied didn't feel as good as he thought it would. Then Bradey explains that Crocodillia took over her droid factory and is now using it for his own robots, and adds that the reason he was able to do so is because he took her by surprise by sending tiny flybots into her homestead which sedated her allowing his forces to get in and then some clawed robots attacked her. And then adds that he's practically stealing her own plans. Hence why she's working with our heroes, along with her hench diesels and Savage. The plan at hand/with the villains As the future Thomas then explains that they found out that Crocodillia is building an army that he plans to send back in time and terminate their farther past selves (back when they didn't even know each other). However, they haven't figured out what kind of army. But they plan to send a team to find out about it. And they prepare the recon team as some 2017 heroes are to go with them. Meanwhile at a big warehouse, a shuttle then lands in the main runway as a squad of Battle Robots then stand in line and present their arms as a Crocodile Diesel Electric Engine then drives out of the shuttle. As he then heads inside where he is greeted by the Future Suri Polomare. Who then tells Crocodillia about the progress for the new robots and notes they just sent one of the new models out for a test drive. As Crocodillia then asks if their prisoner had given them any info but Suri tells him they weren't able to get her to crack. As Crocodillia then decides pay the prisoner a visit. He then heads down an elevator where he heads to a prison room, where he drives to a big room. Inside the Future Starlight Glimmer is torturing the prisoner which turns out to be the Future Twilight! Starlight then shuts down the torture machine as Crocodillia drive in. He then starts talking to Twilight, as he then tells her that things will take a turn for the worse if she doesn't talk. But she spits in his face, as he then calmly tells her that he's tried to fair with her but his patience is wearing thin Back with our heroes Trivia *This film will be based off of "Terminator: Genysis" and with a mixture of "Terminator: Salvation", "Rambo: First Blood Part II", "Rambo III", "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones", "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope", & "Avengers: Age of Ultron” *This marks the first appearance of Crocodillia, Marge, General Hornet, Peterson, The JKSH, Zeke, The Griffon Platoon, Cazidy, The TwiClones, F7, *Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Travis, Spud, Farmer Pickles, The Tommy Gang, The Magic School Bus Gang, The Backyardigans, , , , and guest star in this film. Scenes *Opening/In the Future *Peterson goes back in time/Message from the Future *To the Future!/Meet the Future Selves *Enter the Twi-Clones/Story of Crocodilla *The plan at hand/with the villains * */The Tir-X Robot * * * * * * *Into the Robot factory/Battling Tirek *The X-Wings Attack the *The Big Showdown/Cera vs. Tirek *Destruction of the Ultra Tir-X/Tirek's Death *Dash-9 vs. Crocodillia/Crocodillia's death * Soundtrack #Terminator Theme - the opening title # #The Creature - (when the team are flying through the entry vortex into the STC) #Skater's Waltz - (when the team are flying through the Space-Time-Continuum in style) #Toy Story 3 - Lotso's Story (when F7 tells the story of Crocodillia's past) #Star Wars Imperial March (when Crocodillia returns to his base) #{when the team encounter the Tir-X robot) # # # # # # #Rambo III - Final Showdown (when the final battle against Crocodillia and his troops commences) # # # #Sweet Victory # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles